dreamworksfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jack Mróz
Jack Mróz a właściwie Jackson Overland Frost – jest jednym z głównych bohaterów filmu animowanego Strażnicy Marzeń. Zanim stał się nieśmiertelny, był zwyczajnym nastolatkiem. Wszystko zmieniło się jednak, gdy uległ wypadkowi. Jako nieśmiertelna istota, posiada nadprzyrodzone moce, podobnie jak inni Strażnicy; jednak w przeciwieństwie do nich – jest bardzo samotny, ponieważ jest niewidzialny dla ludzi, przez co bardzo cierpi. Osobowość Jest on podobny do kota chodzącego własnymi ścieżkami, do nikogo nie przywiązuje się bardziej, a jednak potrafi zauroczyć ludzi swoim śnieżnobiałym, pociągającym uśmiechem. Lubi droczyć się z innymi, przez co może wydawać się trochę bardziej przyjazny niż zazwyczaj. Przeważnie jest wyluzowany i niczym się nie przejmuje. Wiecznie uśmiechnięty i skory do robienia innym licznych psikusów. Często rozładowuje napięcie śmiechem. Kiedy trzeba, potrafi być poważny i myśleć rozsądnie. Jack jest krnąbrny, zbuntowany i ma sarkastyczne poczucie humoru. Uwielbia zabawę i jest niezależny. Jednak nikt w niego nie wierzy, co sprawia, że czuje się samotny. Jednocześnie jest zagubiony i rozdarty bo nie zna własnej przeszłości, do momentu, w którym Mrok daje mu jego zęby. Dodatkowo dowiadujemy się, że jest też heroiczny, ponieważ poświęcił swoje życie by ratować swoją siostrę przed wpadnięciem do zamarzniętego jeziora. Jack niewątpliwie reprezentuje grupę osób, która nieustannie stara się o uśmiech na twarzy i optymistyczne podejście do życia. Najchętniej zaraziłby entuzjazmem każdego człowieka na Ziemi, nie wahając się używania radykalnych, a czasem wręcz niekonwencjonalnych środków. Zwyczaj robienia innym żartów, zaglądania przez ramię lub rzucanie śnieżkami w dzieci w zimowe dni zjawił się niespodziewanie i nikt nie potrafiłby powiedzieć, od kiedy dokładnie Jack próbuje zminimalizować negatywne uczucia innych. Jack Frost to złośliwy nastoletni Hellion, który nie ma żadnego interesu w zasadach lub zobowiązaniach. Mimo tych cech, Jack jest również delikatny, opiekuńczy i hojny. Z dumą przyjął on swoje obowiązki i odpowiedzialność jako Strażnik Zabawy. Jego celem jest szerzenie uczucia zabawy, radości i szczęścia, aby wzmocnić wiarę dzieci w Strażników. Wygląd |-|Człowiek=left|300px Zanim Jack stał się nieśmiertelny, miał brązowe włosy, brązowe oczy i jasną karnację. Na jego ubranie składał się biały podkoszulek z brązową kamizelką na nim oraz brązowe spodnie. Nosił również brązowe ponczo, którym okrywał się przed zimnem. Był widziany z łyżwami, ale nigdy z założonymi na nogi. |-|Strażnik= Jack aktualnie ma białe włosy, porozrzucane we wszystkie strony świata, tworzące przy tym efekt promieni słońca rysowanych przez dziecko w przedszkolu, błękitne oczy i bladą skórę. Jest wysoki, aczkolwiek szczupły. Przy domysłach zagranicznych fanów, mierzy 175 centymetrów. Ubrany jest w niebieską bluzę, która ozdobiona jest szronem wokół jego kołnierza i rękawów, oraz brązowe spodnie, obwiązane jaśniejszym materiałem, zaczynając od kolan w dół, chroniący je przed podarciem. Cały film jest boso. Zawsze nosi ze sobą swój magiczny kij, którego góra ukształtowana jest w literę "G", przypominający kij pastuchów. Jest to jedyna rzecz, która umożliwia Jack'owi korzystania ze swoich mocy przywoływania śniegu, lodu i mrozu. Zanim Jack zaczął chodzić w aktualnym stroju, wcześniej ubrany był w brązowy płaszcz, białą, wełnianą koszulę i brązową kamizelkę. Nosił te same spodnie, co teraz. Jack aktualnie ma ponad 300 lat, mimo swojego wyglądu nastolatka. Umiejętności Jack to chochlik, który jest zarówno Strażnikiem Zabawy, jak i Duchem Zimy. Jest zaskakująco silny i sprytny, co widać przy walce z Pitchem. Jego misja polega na dawaniu dzieciom radości, oraz przynoszeniu im zabawy i rozrywki w zimowe dni – co je uszczęśliwia i umacnia ich wiarę w Strażników. Moc Zimy Jako duch Zimy, Jack panuje nad śniegiem, lodem i mrozem; a także, czego dowiaduje się dopiero później, potrafi tworzyć lodowe pociski i zamrażać swoich wrogów. Początkowo Jack myśli, że źródłem jego mocy jest laska, którą dzierży. Potem jednak odkrywa, że to on sam jest źródłem mocy, a laska jest tylko jej przewodnikiem. Jack potrafi tworzyć lód, szron, śnieżki, płatki śniegu; potrafi tworzyć obrazy – manipulując szronem na powierzchniach szyb, które następnie może kontrolować. Posiada zdolność zamrażania wody, po której następnie może chodzić. Będąc Duchem Zimy – Posiada Lot Jack jest w stanie latać posługując się wiatrem. Niekiedy widać, że potrafi się z nim porozumiewać. Magia Zabawy ''' Jako Strażnik Zabawy, Jack, za pomocą śnieżek lub płatków śniegu, potrafi wprawiać innych w dobry nastrój; daje im radość. Widać to pierwszy raz, gdy za pomocą śnieżki – tłumi gniew Kapuchy, pomaga jej się dobrze bawić i zaprzyjaźnić się z Jamiem, oraz innymi dziećmi. '''Free Running Jack jest bardzo utalentowanym free runnerem – potrafi szybko poruszać się po dachach i zwinnie przebrnąć przez korek na ulicy, co pomaga mu uratować Jamiego. Free Running od Parkoura różni się większą ozdobnością ruchów i większą swobodą, ponieważ Parkour nastawiony jest bardziej na jak najszybsze pokonanie przeszkód. Free Running daje więcej satysfakcji. Magiczna Laska Jack ma magiczną laskę, która pomaga mu kontrolować Moc Zimy. Na początku, Jack myślał, że to właśnie laska jest źródłem jego mocy. Potem dopiero uświadomił sobie, że laska jest jedynie jej przewodnikiem, a źródłem mocy jest on sam. Widać to, gdy siłą woli naprawia laskę przełamaną przez Mroka. Biografia Strażnicy marzeń Do uzupełnienia! Ciekawostki *Jack lubi droczyć się z Zającem; jednocześnie bardzo go lubi i martwi się o niego. Wynika to z faktu, że Jack traktuje Zająca niczym starszego brata. Stąd wynika wzajemna rywalizacja bohaterów, lecz również dyskretna troska. *North jest dla niego jak ojciec. *Jego kolorem rozpoznawczym jest niebieski, a znakiem – heksagram, na bazie którego zbudowane są płatki śniegu. *Jego pierwotne nazwisko brzmiało ,,Overland", jednak stało się drugorzędnym, po tym jak został Jackiem Mrozem. *Legenda o Jacku Mrozie pochodzi z mitologii nordyckiej; jest również znany jako Dziadek Mróz (podania rosyjskie). *Według "Rise of The Guardians app", Jack lubi plażę – jednak tylko pod kątem zamrażania morskich fal. *Jack, zanim stał się Strażnikiem, żył w bardzo wczesnym okresie kolonializmu; co by popierało tezę o tym, że był biedny. *Jack jest jedyną postacią, która nie pamiętała swojej przeszłości po uzyskaniu nieśmiertelności. *Postać Jacka Frosta jest uderzająco podobna do Nightlight'a. Wskazuje na to ich podobna osobowość. Ponadto oboje używają laski jako broni i mają białe włosy. *Według wywiadu z Isla Fisher, Leonardo Di Caprio miał być pierwotnie dubbingerem Jacka. *Ciekawe, że siostra Jack'a przypomina nieco zarówno Jamie Bennett i Sophie Bennett. Jest możliwym, że Jamie i Sophie są spokrewnieni z młodszą siostrą Jacka – co by wyjaśniało, dlaczego Jack interesował się Jamiem. Kiedy Peter Ramsey, dyrektor RoTG, został o to zapytany, odpowiedział: "Kto wie... To może być prawdą (...) Do tego między innymi mam żal – że nie mieliśmy więcej czasu na ekranie, aby przedstawić dokładniej niektóre sprawy. Czy istnieje jakieś większe powinowactwo między Jami'em i Jack'iem? Tak, to jest możliwe, że istnieje jakiś rodzaj pokrewieństwa między nimi. Ale to jest właśnie jedna z tych filmowych zagadek". *Jack przed transformacją miał na imię Jackson. *Jack nosi spodnie, metalowy pasek i bluzę. Pod bluzą nie ma nic (co widać np. gdy yeti ,,pomagają" mu podnieść się z ziemi). *Mleczaki wypadają zazwyczaj do 13 roku życia. Wspomnienie śmierci jest z czasu, gdy Jack ma 18 lat. Mógłby to być błąd filmowy, jednakże czasami zdarza się, że ludziom wypadają mleczaki nawet w dorosłym życiu, a nawet (gdy nie ma zawiązka zęba stałego) zastępują zęby stałe. *Animatorzy Jacka, oraz dyrektor produkcji utrzymują że Jack w filmie ma 18 lat. Aktor podkładający głos Jacka, Chris Pine, miał 32 lata podczas nagrań. *Na początku filmu, gdy Jack przybywa do wioski, w tle da się słyszeć popularny w 18-nasto wiecznej Anglii utwór taneczny, którego nazwa brzmi ,,Kemp's Jig". *Jack miał obwiązane sznurem nogi w okolicy łydek. Powodem tego mógł być fakt, jakoby pasek ten miał powstrzymywać materiał spodni przez rozpruciem i podarciem; ponieważ, wedle teorii o skrajnej biedzie rodziny Jacka (która, jak wszystkie rodziny przybyłe w zamyśle kolonizacji, przybyła osiedlać nowe tereny zabierając ze sobą literalnie nic), Jack miał po prostu zbyt małe spodnie, z których dawno już wyrósł. *Chodzą pogłoski, jakoby Jack znał Piaska już wcześniej, przed przybyciem na Biegun Północny. *Kiedy Strażnicy podczas zbierania zębów uświadamiają sobie, że zapomnieli o prezentach – udają się do bankomatu. Stojąc w kolejce, Jack podnosi wzrok i na coś patrzy – jest to klimatyzacja. *Jack ma piegi. Zobacz też Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Strażnicy marzeń Kategoria:Ludzie